Damn Movies
by Joce
Summary: Pony and Johnny are bored... So why not watch a HorrorChristmas movie? XD Laughs insanely. Merry Christmas!


**Damn Movie**

Joce: Haha… This may be a bit tough…

Mixen: Because you think Johnny and Pony are both uke material?

Joce: … Yes. ((Sighs and makes dizzy face.)) Challenge to self: Johnny "seme" in a sense.

Mixen: This one is gonna be short too people. One-shot, fluff story, Johnny/Pony. Yes it's slash, go away if you don't like it. ((Stares at you.)) Please.

Joce: Why do you always have to be so polite to people you don't know?

Mixen: So are you unless they make you mad.

Joce: Shut up, they aren't supposed to KNOW that. ((Shifty eyed.))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "The Outsiders", S. E. Hinton does! (Such a wonderful writer indeed!)

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

"Darry." Ponyboy Curtis began, looking straight at Darrel Curtis, his oldest brother.

"Yeah?" Darry asked, looking up.

"Johnny and I are bored." Pony said, staring at Darry. Beside him, Johnny Cade fidgeted a little, looking at the ground.

"Play poker or something." Darry said, looking at his newspaper again.

"We played that for two hours straight." Pony whined.

"Who won?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really have to ask…?" Pony asked, looking at Johnny.

"No, not really, I just want to hear you admit it." Darry said, smirking.

"Oh, you're evil." Pony laughed.

"Takes one to know one." Darry said, grinning slightly to himself.

"Johnny won." Pony said, sticking his tongue out.

"I knew it." Darry laughed.

"Then why'd you ask?" Pony asked, looking aghast.

"Nice expression." Darry said, snickering.

"Nice change of the subject." Pony said, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, Dar, there any good Christmas movies playing?" Johnny piped up.

"I think there's that new one, 'A Christmas Tale'. Part of it was horror I believe, and action." Darry said, looking between the two boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool, hey Pone, let's go see that." Johnny suggested.

"Could we Dar?" Pony asked, looking at Darry, pleadingly. Darry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, just be home before it gets too late. So, home before midnight, like I have for Pepsi-Cola." Darry said, looking at the both of them sternly. Pony nodded and so did Johnny; Pony grabbed his coat and they both walked out the door, walking down the street.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

Pony snuggled down into his theatre chair for the umpteenth time, his hand brushing against Johnny's, his own cheeks flaring up slightly; he gulped slightly, watching the movie. It seemed peaceful…

"Ah!" Pony yelled in surprise, practically jumping into Johnny's lap. Johnny laughed softly.

"It's only a movie Pone." Johnny whispered good-naturedly.

"Th-that only surprised me is all…" Pony murmured back, squirming his way back to his seat. Why wasn't Johnny scared of that part? Surely where something's peaceful and then something suddenly jumps out at the screen, looking vicious and evil and looks like it has acid dropping from it should have scared him too!

The movie went on, Pony jumping almost at the slightest thing – maybe he shouldn't have watched the movie, he swore he's gonna have nightmares for weeks now.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

"Come on Pone, it was just a movie, there's nothing to be scared of." Johnny said, laughing softly.

"No, I know it's safe in here… I don't know what kind of monsters are out there." Pony replied from inside the lit theatre still, his eyes were shifty, he looked nervous.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, staring at his best friend, "There's no such thing as monsters."

"Soc's are monsters." Pony replied simply.

"I thought they were human, Pone." Johnny said, laughing again.

"No, they're evil, acid dripping, slimy monsters that'll rip our throats out," Pony said, looking around, he stopped for a second; "I really hate my imagination sometimes."

"Yeah… Pone, there's no such thing as monsters, it was just a movie." Johnny said, staring at him.

"So? Movies can come true, didn't you see that one movie where –" Pony began.

"Where the family was watching the TV and then the TV turned off and everything in the TV started to come out?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms and looking at Pony with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! See, movies can come true!" Pony said, still looking around shifty eyed.

"… Fine Pony, I'll see you later." Johnny said, turning around.

"What? Where are you going?" Pony asked panicked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm leaving, as in, going back to your place." Johnny said and he started walking; Pony waited a minute after he went through the doors. Little did he know that Johnny was standing beside the doors outside, waiting for him. Pony stood there for a minute, before running out the doors.

"Wait Johnny! I'll –" Pony began, only to be cut off.

"You'll what?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow. Pony scowled at him.

"That was a dirty trick." Pony said.

"Got you outside, didn't it?" Johnny asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah…" Pony muttered, walking over to Johnny and sticking close to him – literally.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

Pony and Johnny walked through the door, Pony diving onto the couch… on top of Soda who yelped in surprise.

"Sorry Soda, he's been freaked out ever since the first monster appeared in the movie." Johnny said apologetically after he noticed Darry's raised eyebrow at their baby brother.

"Pone… Hey Pone… Mind letting go? You're gonna end up killing me." Soda said jokingly. Pony let go of him instantly.

"Soda! They're gonna come out of the TV! Hurry! Turn it off!" Pony shouted, panicked. Soda, Johnny and Darry all looked between each other.

"Pony… That was a movie from a long time ago… That won't really happen." Johnny said calmly. Soda stood and sneaked off, not wanting to be squeezed half to death again – Pony may be small, but he can sure have a grip at times.

"Alright… I'm going to bed; you're welcome to use the living room if you want to Johnny." Darry said, standing up and setting the newspaper down.

"Thanks Dar." Johnny said, smiling thankfully at Darry. Darry nodded and walked through the kitchen to his room. Pony stood and walked over to the TV quickly, turning it off and staring at it. Johnny stood there and stared at him, shaking his head slowly. Pony shivered and sneezed, he turned his head to see if Johnny was watching him or something… only to have his cheeks turn bright pink.

"Why are you watching me?" Pony asked slowly.

"Because you're acting strange." Johnny said, staring at him, concerned.

"It's not my fault monsters exist." Pony said, sulkily, crossing his arms.

Johnny walked up to him, staring him in the eyes, Pony stared back, he gulped nervously and his cheeks flushed.

"I can make sure those monsters don't get you, Pone." Johnny whispered, face centimeters from Pony's.

"U-um…" Pony fidgeted nervously.

Johnny smiled slightly at him, "Monsters can't beat love, now can they?"

Pony blinked, startled, "T-They can't?"

"Nope, never have, never will." Johnny said, shaking his head slowly.

"That's good then… I have lots of love for those that are close to me… like the Gang… And… The Gang." Pony said smiling slightly.

"Anyone in particular?" Johnny asked, staring into his eyes.

"Y-you'd hate me if I told you." Pony said, looking to the side.

"I promise I won't," Johnny said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, Pone."

"But…" Pony trailed off.

"I'll tell you who I like." Johnny murmured, smiling at the boy about his height.

"But… Fine… as long as you don't hate me." Pony said, sulkily.

"Promise." Johnny promised, already sure of the answer.

"I… uh… kindalikeyou." Pony said in a rushed whisper.

"What? Speak slow and louder, Pone." Johnny said, thinking, 'I knew it.'

"I. Kinda. Like. You." Pony said slowly, in a louder voice and bravely.

"That's great then." Johnny said, smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Pony asked, puzzled.

"That's great. Because I like you too," Johnny said, "Merry Christmas, Pone."

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: Bwahahah… Damn, that's long than I thought it would be. ((Freaks out.))

Mixen: Hahaha… Please review. ((Gives readers the puppy dog look.))


End file.
